villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brooke Augustine
Brooke Augustine is the director of the Department of Unified Protection and a Prime Conduit. She is the primary antagonist of InFamous: Second Son. Not much is known about her, except that she takes an extremist stance on conduits, despite being one herself, publicly labeling them as "bioterrorists" who start off as normal people but become insane once they have become activated. She was voiced by Christine Dunford. Biography Early life Nothing is known of Brooke's early life. She is believed to be unmarried and at some point joined the military. Conduit Massacres At some point Brooke was deployed to battle a rampaging conduit (presumably John White/The Beast) where her own dormant powers were unlocked. She found a young girl name Celia who was also a conduit and with her wandered the lawless city, which was beset by mobs of angry conduit hating people killing any conduits they could find. Augustine and Celia managed to survive long enough for the military gain control hoping they would help. However upon finding them the military believed them to be a threat. Augustine was drawn between her dual loyalties as a conduit and a solider. In the end she used her powers to encase Celia in stone, convincing the military and government of her loyalty and saving the girl's life. Founding the DUP After what had happened Augustine decided Conduits would be safest if they were put away somewhere from people who hate them and the military who would most likely kill them as a threat, even if it meant taking their freedom. To this end she created the "Department of Unified Protection", officially aimed at protecting normal people from Conduits, hiding her true goal of protecting conduits from them. Within the first year of the department the DUP captured over three hundred conduits imprisoning them in Curdun Cay. Lose of funding and Desperate Measures Seven years after the DUP's conception it began to lose its support and funding. The DUP was the victim of its own success. With so many conduits captured and the remaining ones in hiding the government no longer considered them a large enough threat to justify the DUP's continued existence. Unwilling to let the DUP be shutdown Augustine planned to stage another conduit incident, which the DUP would stop, reaffirming them as a threat and the DUP's importance. To this end she singled out three conduits, Eugene Sims, Abigail Walker, and Hank Daughtry. The first two she trained to hone their powers, increased the threat that they would pose, the third a life long convict she ensured would be in the perfect opportunity to break out and release the others. Augustine then placed all three on a prison transport where they escaped as she had planned. Fighting Bioterrorism Once her forces established full control of the city she used her powers to destroyed or blockade every bridge or road out of the city, preventing the prisoner's escape. With the city news under her control she began to manipulate the perception of the escaped prisoner's actions, making them look like monsters and the DUP heroes. After Delsin made his way into the city Augustine made an effort to watch his every action. She was surprised by his ability to augment his powers by absorbing the energy from the blast shards powering DUP equipment, becoming further frustrated by her own inability to do the same when she tried. She was further shocked by Delsin's ability to absorb other conduit's powers gaining Abigail's power to control Neon. Confrontations with Delsin Augustine confronted Delsin when he attempted to cross the destroyed bridge to the Lantern District, wishing to see his newly gained Neon powers she pitting him against an extremely powerful DUP agent. Delsin attempted to convince her to let him have her powers so he could save his people from what she had done to them, Augustine refused and encased him in concrete. Before she could do anything else Delsin was rescued by Eugene, sending an Angel which carried him off to the Lantern district. Unable to capture Delsin Augustine cuts a deal with Hank, offering him his freedom in exchange for Hank leading Delsin into a trap, holding his daughter hostage as leverage. She captures Eugene and Abigail, using them as bait to help draw Delsin in, capturing him after Hank lures him into her trap. She is momentarily thwarted by Delsin's brother Reggie who attacks with an RPG, freeing him. She retaliates knocking the two off the top of the complex, causing Reggie's death when he sacrifices himself to stop weighing Delsin down, plummeting to his death. Augustine is attacked by the enraged Delsin who destroys her stone barriers and beats her while screaming at her for her numerous actions. Near defeat Augustine resorts to destroying the complex causing it to collapse in the bay. Surviving she retreats to her HQ in the Seattle News Tower, and begins calling for the people of Seattle to help drive Delsin from the city. Final Confrontation Delsin with the help of Eugene and Abigail assault her HQ, Delsin confronting her at the top of the tower. Their resulting conversation changes depending on Delsin's karmic alignment. Delsin either confronts her with the knowledge that she staged the escape and has been using Eugene and Abigail to make the DUP look good(good path), or she will reveal it to him(evil path). She reveals her true goal of using the DUP to keep Conduits safe by imprisoning them in Curdun Cay where they wont be killed by people who hate them and the military. She will either tell Delsin to use the trust the people have in him to convince them to support the DUP if good, or that his actions have more than assured her plan's success if he's evil. Delsin battles Augustine again, defeating her and absorbing her Concrete powers, gaining her memories and learning her motivations for her beliefs. She states that she made the only possible choice asking him what he would have done. She also says that even though they now have the same powers she has had much more experience with them. Their battle resumes, Augustine using her powers to encase herself in a large stone construct. Delsin however is able to absorb more blast shards, gaining enough power to defeat her, destroying her construct and encasing her in concrete. Good Path: On the good Path her actions are exposed and she is arrested, leading to the end of the DUP. Delsin, Abigail and Eugene become heroes to the public, convincing the people that conduits and normal people can coexist in peace, releasing all conduits that were caught by the DUP. Evil Path: After being encased in concrete, Delsin drags her to the roof and throws her off at a very long drop, shattering the concrete and killing her, avenging Reggie Rowe's death. Powers and Abilities Augustine displays a form of terrakinesis, the ability to control the earth, most evidently in the form of a concrete/rock, type substance. She is able to create short Concrete lances that she uses for torture purposes, these concrete lances or 'shards' are impossible to remove by normal means including surgery from the victim once they have pierced the skin with it apparently fusing to the skeleton of the victim and leading to eventual death, however there is only one way to remove the lances/shards and that is for Augustine herself (or anyone else with her powers) to remove them using her abilities. She is also able to cover entire bodies in concrete. She can also use this ability as a transportation method by standing on a rock and lifting it, she uses this method during combat by literally 'surfing' on top of the moving concrete underneath her as travels and even is able to go underneath the concrete to evade enemies. She is also able to create giant constructs made of concrete similar to Alden Tate of the Dust men from the first infamous game, being able to shift the structures according to her need at the time and hide within the structures like armor, her constructs resemble golem like creatures that can crush people underneath, gather concrete and fire multiple blasts of concrete rockets ans one designed to sweep across the field resembling a manta ray. When gathering concrete around her and to throw at others it resembles telekinesis rather than the blasts or shots from the hand like other conduits. She is able to somehow transfer it to her DUP subordinates. Appearance and Personality Brooke Augustine is a fairly aged woman with red hair. She wears a dark jacket similar to a trenchcoat and has hearing devices in her ears. She can be considered a ruthless individual as she is willing to torture a large number of people in order to obtain information. Despite her initial appearance where it was thought she had hatred for all conduits Conduits, she actually cares deeply for her fellow conduits with all she has done with imprisoning them being her own way of 'protecting' conduits from the outside world and hatred of all non-conduits. In order to achieve this she is also willing to use her powers on others in order to accomplish her own ends including using concrete shards for torture purposes as effective media coverage with terms such as 'bio-terrorist'. She often says "I'm told this hurts" when she uses her concrete lance ability, showing a sadistic side of her. As a matter of fact, according to Henry "Hank" Daughtry, she has a sadistic streak a mile wide. When she had killed Reggie Rowe, Delsin's brother, she showed no remorse and was proceeding to kill Delsin afterwards. Gallery Augustine_Gets_Concrete.png|Augustine getting her concrete powers after the blast. Rise_Of_DUP.png|Augustine rising with the DUP. Delsin_absorbs_Concrete_from_Augustine.png|Augustine allowing Delsin to get concrete. Augustine-Boss-Fight.jpg|Augustine her concrete form, fighting Delsin. Trivia *She similar to Joseph Bertrand from Infamous 2: **Both are usually referred to by their last names. **Both run a anti-Conduit organizations while being conduit themselves. **Both created an army of lesser conduits with powers similar to their own. Category:Video Game Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Charismatic Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Military Category:Fanatics Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Grey Zone Category:Tyrants Category:Gaolers Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers